Meltokio's High School
by Paintit.green
Summary: Et si nos personnages favoris se retrouvaient élève, prof, ou directeur d'un Lycée, où la folie est le premier critère recherché? (AU, ne se passe pas pendant la Régénération)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) ! **

**Je n'ai jamais écrit sur Tales of Symphonia, alors j'ai un peu le trac, je l'avoue! Mais voilà je me suis lancé dans un projet un peu con (pardon pour l'expression), suite à un délire avec une amie, où on s'était imaginé ce qu'aurait donné une école avec les personnages de TOS dedans. C'est pas de la grande écriture, bien au contraire, et c'est juste pour déconné. Il y aura un certain nombre d'OOC, je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça! **

**Je vous explique un peu le déroulement des chapitres et de l'histoire, parce que c'est peu conventionnel, je dirais... Les chapitres se dérouleront donc sous forme de plusieurs petites scénettes, qui auront un rapport ou non, mettant en scène quelque personnages seulement -à part quelques exceptions, comme le prologue notamment ou les chapitres spéciaux.) Enfin, vous verrez.**

**Chapitre : Prologue **

**Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Namco, l'histoire à ma folie personnelle, avec de nombreuses références à la culture pop' au cours des chapitres.**

**Rating : T pour le langage, je suis très vulgaire, mon dieuuu! **

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées, des améliorations, ou tout simplement me poser un procès pour non-correction des fautes d'orthographe ou alors parce que l'histoire est à chier.**

Enjoy o/

* * *

Prologue : Le conseil d'administration

En ce premier conseil d'administration, le personnel de la cité scolaire de Meltokio devait former les classes. En effet la rentrée approchait à grand pas, et le CA - conseil d'administration - n'arrivait à se mettre d'accord sur les classes et les emplois du temps. C'est toujours un boulot de monstre de faire rentrer dans une grille prédéfinis, un certains nombre d'heures surtout que les gens, aussi bien élèves que profs, n'était jamais content de l'emploi du temps final.

"C'est fini, vous vous êtes mis d'accord?" lança au bout d'une heure Mithos, le directeur du lycée.

"Bof. Firent Kratos et Yuan ensemble.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore?! Lança Pronyma, la co-directrice à bout de nerfs.

-Bah c'est qu'on n'est pas dans la même équipe, quoi! Râla Kratos.

-Et puis, commença Yuan, faut bien que quelqu'un de chaleureux se mette dans l'équipe de Martel, elle est nouvelle, elle connaît pas l'établissement et tout...

-Et vu que tu es le Don Quichotte des temps modernes, se moqua Regal, tu te dois d'être avec elle, je me trompe?"

Pronyma tapa du poing sur la table, avant que son équipe de prof se mette à crier.

"Bon voilà, je veux bien faire un dernier changement. Un seul! Alors mettez vous d'accord. Je vous laisse cinq minutes."

Sur ces dires, Pronyma et Mithos quittèrent la pièce, tout en étant conscient de pouvoir retrouver une montagne de cadavres en revenant.

En effet le niveau de décibel présent dans cette pièce monta une fois que les deux dirigeant de cette meute quittèrent la petite salle de réunion. Kratos étant prof de philosophie amoureux de politique, il demanda à ses camarades un peu de calme et un vote démocratique. Il eut pour seule réponse un "_shut the fuck up* _" de la part de Yuan, son ami prof d'anglais très impulsif. Raine, prof d'histoire-Géo se mit à jeter des chaises sur les autres professeurs afin d'avoir un peu d'attention, Martel, prof de bio un peu plus raisonnée, qui venait d'entrer dans cet établissement tenta de les rappeler à l'ordre gentiment. Regal,prof de physique, qui lui était satisfait de son emploi du temps et de sa classe, s'était éclipsé de la salle.. D'autres professeurs comme Kvar et Magnius avaient fait une lettre de démission, à cause de toute cette pression. Finalement, au bout d'une heure et demie -Pronyma était revenue plusieurs fois, et leurs avaient finalement laissé plus de temps- chaque personne exprima sa plainte.

« Eh bien, commença Raine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me donne une classe difficile, alors que moi j'aime travailler, avec des gens qui respectent mon travail.

-Quant à moi, fit Magnius, il est hors de question que je me retrouve dans la classe de Cirno*². Depuis le temps qu'elle est dans ma classe, c'est toujours une merde en maths.

-Aucun soucis à signaler de mon côté », firent Regal et Martel, qui manifestement étaient perdus face à toute cette agitation.

Et ainsi de suite chacun fit part de sa plainte aux autres. A la fin de la journée, ils arrivèrent à un arrangement, et à des emplois du temps plus ou moins stables, et qui avec de la chance, ne changeront pas par la suite. Ouf!

* * *

**Note : *** _shut the fuck up_ : Ferme ta put*** de gue***, pour les non anglophones!

*² Cirno : Référence au jeu Touhou Project. Je ne mettrais pas les références à chaque fois, désolée!

**J'éspère que ça vous à pas trop fait peur, aha. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fuit, j'essayerais de poster les samedis. **

**Je vous fais de gros bisous,**

_**et vous dis à très bientôt **_

_Prochainement__ : La rentrée scolaire._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voilà un nouveau (et premier) chapitre! Encore une fois, je suis nulle en orthographe, j'éditerais le premier chapitre pour les corriger. A ce propos, merci beaucoup à Marina Ka-Fai qui a prit le temps de me corriger, c'est adorable!**

**Vous pouvez donc voir ce que je vous disais, les différentes scénettes sont séparés par un trait. Si vous n'apprécier pas (ce qui pourrait être compréhensible) dites le moi, je peux changer ça, (remplacer les traits par des étoiles ou des tirets, par exemple *sbaff*).**

**Chapitre premier**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à Namco, merci à eux**

**Rating : T, toujours**

**Enjoy o/**

* * *

Chapitre premier : La rentrée

La rentrée commençait tout juste, et des groupes se formaient déjà. Les anciens toujours ensemble, les couples, les meilleurs amis, les fêtards, les "beaux-gosses" et les nouveaux. Cette dernière catégorie se distinguait bien des autres... On pourrait les qualifier d'espèce de poteau plantés en plein milieu du Lycée, avec d'énormes gyrophares, et une pancarte avec comme inscription "adopte moi, je suis nouveau". Et Colette en avait fait partie.  
Il y a un an jour pour jour, Lloyd regardait passer les élèves et fut interpellé par cette blonde qui ne cessait de faire des allers-retours sans cesse, a tourner en rond dans la cour. Il fut épris de pitié pour cette pauvre blondasse qui avait l'air _légèrement_ perdue, et se décida d'aller l'aider, laissant ses amis derrière lui.  
Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. La fillette se retourna.

« Je peux t'aimer? Questionna Lloyd.

La jeune blonde ne su quoi répondre, elle fit des gros yeux d'étonnements.

-Euh je veux dire t'ai**der**, je peux t'aider? Se reprit-il, rouge écarlate, comprenant enfin son lapsus.

-Euh oui, je... Je suis nouvelle et...je connais pas les...salles. » Balbutia t'elle.

Oui, c'est ainsi que Lloyd rencontra Colette pour la première fois, il y a tout juste un an.

* * *

L'internat à la rentrée c'était toujours triste, et particulièrement celui des filles. Alors que les secondes années étaient heureuses de se retrouver, les premières pleuraient, et les dernières aussi. Les premières car elles arrivaient dans ce mode hostile, périlleux et inimaginable de devoir vivre au Lycée, et les dernières années car elle partaient de ce monde auquel elles s'étaient attachées. Qui veut une notice pour comprendre les femmes?  
Du côté masculin de l'internat, les choses se passaient bien différemment. Certains manquait à l'appel, d'autre étaient plutôt contents de se retrouver, et enfin, les autres ne montraient pas d'émotions particulière. Les hommes ont toujours bien caché leurs sentiments, ou alors, passer chaque semaine h24 dans un Lycée n'affectait pas leurs vie personnelle.  
Présea était une de ses filles qui ne faisait jamais partie d'une catégorie particulière de personne. Aux premiers abords elle était calme et distante, et au final elle se révèle particulièrement imprévisible. L'internat pour elle, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle se confiait certaine fois à sa camarade de chambre, Sheena, lui expliquant que la vie en communauté, bah c'est pas fait pour elle. Malgré ça, elle s'amusait plutôt bien à l'internat, et dès la rentrée, Présea prévoyait des tours plus fourbe les uns que les autres...

Premier jour : Présea avait avancer les réveils de tout les dortoirs d'une heure, les élèves se sont levés en se doutant de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent les fenêtres.

Deuxième jour : Pendant que les filles prenait leurs douche, une bonne couche de dentifrices sur le lit, avec les draps soigneusement remis en place.

Et c'était comme ça chaque année. Une fois, Sheena lui a demandé :

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Les filles ne vont jamais vouloir sympathiser avec toi!"

Ce à quoi Présea haussa les épaules. Et puis si les filles lui en voulaient, les garçons eux l'appréciait plutôt bien, ce qui avait d'autant plus le don d'énerver ses partenaires de dortoir.

Sheena quant à elle, n'avait pas trop de mal à s'entendre avec les personnes de l'internat du Lycée de Meltokio. Et pourtant, son arrivée n'avait pas était des plus simple... En effet, Sheena venait d'un village assez lointain, et ses camarades de classe avait pour habitude de se moquer de ses origines, de son village et ses coutumes. Mais, Sheena était maintenant une des filles les plus convoitée de l'internat, voire du lycée en général. Son caractère à la fois fort et généreux plaisait beaucoup. Mais ses blessures du passé l'obliger moralement à ne pas laisser Présea seule, et depuis leurs rencontre, elles étaient devenues plus ou moins meilleures amies.

* * *

Le bureau du directeur était toujours fermé, à croire que Mithos, le directeur de ce lycée est toujours _over-booké. _Mais la réalité était bien différente... Mithos est un homme un peu niais, qui malgré ses airs supérieurs, ne comprenait pas grand choses aux affaires, et à la gestion de quoique ce soit. Comment avait-il eu ce job? Les équipes du FBI de Meltokio tentent tant bien que mal de régler cette question. Mais puisque Mithos ne comprenait rien aux affaires, que faisait-il? Pourquoi ce bureau était-il toujours fermé? Qui gérer les affaires?

Et bien la réponse est simple : Mithos ne fait rien, il regarde des séries et dort à longueur de journée. Parfois, lors des événements importants du lycée, il sort de sa tanière, et regarde furtivement ses élèves, tente quelques rugissements, et retourne dans sa grotte. Tel un animal.  
La personne qui gère vraiment les affaires du lycée, c'est Pronyma, la co-directrice. C'est une personne sévère, qui ne laisse rien passer. Dès qu'un élève tente quelque chose de stupide, d'insolite, ou d'insolent, Pronyma créer une nouvelle loi dans le règlement intérieur du lycée. Par exemple, dernièrement, en sortant du bâtiment destiné à l'administration de l'enceinte de la citée scolaire, elle surprit Lloyd sur le dos de Noishe, arpenter la cours du lycée. Prise d'une colère folle, elle usa de sa technique _Agarazium _sur Lloyd, afin de le calmer -elle regrettera cette action, car le père de Lloyd étant prof dans ce même lycée, et ayant tout vu, avait piqué une crise de colère.

Suite à cet événement, Pronyma créa un nouvel article : " article 56 du code de conduite au sein de l'établissement : Il est interdit à tout élève de se promener a dos de chien, ou tout autre animal étrange, dans l'établissement. Aussi bien dans la cour que dans les bâtiments."

La vie de Pronyma n'était pas des plus faciles dans cet école, et tout devoir gérer toute seule n'était pas chose facile. Reste à savoir pourquoi elle ne dénonce pas l'incapacité de Mithos aux autorités de Meltokio...

* * *

_ Prochainement : Les profs_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Voilà un deuxième chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise, même si c'est un bébé chapitre, aha! Je suis désolée pour le retard d'un jour, et je vous préviens d'avance qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais dans deux semaine. Merci pour vos Reviews, vous êtes adorable! ^^**

**Chapitre : deuxième, principalement sur les profs**

**Disclaimers : Namco**

**Rating : T, toujours**

**Enjoy! o/**

* * *

Chapitre deuxième : La dure vie des profs…

« **Lycée. 1/ Ecole antique où l'on s'entretenait de philosophie. 2/Ecole moderne où l'on discute de football.** »

_- Ambrose Bierce, le dictionnaire du diable._

Dans la classe du Professeur Sage, personne n'était sage, justement. Les bavardages étaient incessants, des batailles de stylos ou de boules de papiers. C'était la guerre, mais au sens propre, et non pas le prof contre les élèves mais les élèves entre eux, faisaient des bunkers avec tables et des chaises, et se lançaient n'importe quel projectiles Raine elle, tellement passionnée par ses cours d'histoire, ne se faisait cours qu'a elle même et ne remarquait que très rarement l'anarchie de ses cours. Seulement, les moqueries de ses collègues commence a fatiguer Raine plus que ses élèves eux-même. Lors d'un de ses cours, Raine regarde ses élèves se dissipaient au fur et a mesure du cours. Elle les rappela a l'ordre, et comme cela ne marchait pas, Raine pris la manière forte. Elle se jeta sur son bureau, sortit du tiroir une arme, et d'un coup de pied, poussa son bureau a terre.

"Fermez tous vos gueule bande de petits morveux ou vous allez le regretter!" Cria t'elle d'un air plus que menaçant.

Les élèves la regardèrent durant cinq bonnes secondes avant d'éclater de rire. Raine ne comprit pas, et pointa son arme sur la classe. Tout les élèves sortirent de leurs sac des armes, et les pointèrent sur Raine.

-Une classe turbulente qu'ils m'ont dit. Turbulente! Se plaignit t'elle en éclatant en sanglot, et quittant la pièce a toute allure, dans laquelle de grands rire se firent entendre.

Cette nouvelle année scolaire n'allait pas être facile pour Raine, manifestement...

* * *

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que la classe de terminal 3 attendait M. Aurion. Ce dernier n'était pas un mauvais prof, ni un bon d'ailleurs, sachant qu'il n'était jamais là. Zelos râla a Sheena de partir, pour la simple et bonne raison que, l'ayant eu l'an passé, et étant le père de Lloyd, il savait très bien qu'il ne viendrait pas, comme la semaine d'avant et c'elle d'avant encore... ils se décidèrent tout deux, comme la majeure partie de la classe, a migré dans la cours. Ils y virent Colette et Lloyd, dans la même situation qu'eux : M. Ka-Fai manquait aussi a l'appel.

La salle des profs n'était jamais vide. En effet, quand la population des professeurs avaient cours, Yuan et Kratos s'appropriaient les lieux, quitte à en oublier leurs métiers respectif.  
Ils étaient tout deux sur une table en face l'un de l'autre, une ambiance sombre et de mauvaises ondes régnaient dans la pièce.

"A ton tour... Défia Kratos.

- Triplette d'As. Désolé vieux. Lâcha fièrement son ami, l'air faussement gêné."

Kratos se leva d'un bond, plus qu'énervé, il s'écria :

"Je t'aurais la prochaine fois ! !"

Il se dirigea vers le canapé, s'assis en faisant mine de bouder, ce qui fit rire Yuan aux éclats.

-Assume ta défaite, commença t-il, on peut pas remettre une vengeance tout les jours pour que tu gagnes au moins une fois au Président*!

C'est bien connu, les professeurs sont là pour nous apprendre des faits pratiques pour notre vie future...

* * *

Martel exerçait le boulot de prof depuis deux ans seulement. Elle enseignait auparavant en collège, et enseigner en lycée était tout nouveau pour elle. Malgré cela, elle avait confiance. Déjà parce qu'elle avait de bon souvenirs avec ses anciennes classes, ses élèves l'ont toujours appréciée, mais aussi car ses anciens amis d'enfance étaient a présent collègue de travail : Kratos et Yuan. Ils s'étaient, tout les trois, rencontrés durant leurs études. Mais Martel ne comptait pas tellement sur eux pour s'intégrer, elle tenait à prendre ses distances avec ses anciennes connaissances, malgré les approches très subtiles de Yuan.  
Pas plus tard que ce matin, alors que Martel arrivait dans la salle des profs afin de commencer à corriger ses premières copies, Yuan lui proposa un café. Quelques minutes après, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a partir, il lui proposa de manger avec lui au restaurant d'à coté.  
Mais l'année commençait avec plus de difficultés que le cas Yuan. Martel avait en effet du mal à captiver tous ses élèves pendant ses cours. Depuis quelque temps, un élève l'embêtait particulièrement. Non pas parce qu'il faisait le bordel en cours, au contraire, il n'était jamais en cours. Le plus inquiétant était que, cet élève était a son deuxième redoublement, et qu'il fallait a tout pris qu'il obtienne son diplôme en fin d'année. En tant que professeur principale de sa classe, elle avait pris a cœur ce cas. Et ce cas, c'était Zelos.

Apres les cours, elle profita de sa rare présence pour lui parler, à part.

"Vous savez Zelos, ce n'est pas pour vous embêter que je vais vous dire ça, mais...J'ai besoin de savoir. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en cours? Pourquoi ne venez vous donc pas?"

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de sincérité et d'attention profonde, ce qui laissa Zelos perplexe. Il ne répondit pas, et écouta le monologue de son professeur principale.

"Si vous avez un problème, ou quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Mais je vous en prie, venez en cours! Le principal à envoyé une convocation ce matin, et-

-Mademoiselle, si je ne viens pas, ce n'est en rien contre vous, rassurez-vous! Mais je comprend tout à fait que mon intelligence suprême manque à la classe, alors oui, je viendrais."

Sur ces mots Zelos quitta la pièce, et rejoint Sheena qui l'attendait devant le laboratoire de biologie. Sa professeur resta bouche bée, se demandant qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce jeune pleins d'assurance.

* * *

Note : *Président : Jeu de carte

**A très bientôt**

_Prochainement : Les élèves_


	4. Chapter 4

** Bonjour à vous! **  
**Voilà un troisième chapitre centré sur les élèves! **

**Chapitre : Trois**

**Disclaimers : Namco**

**Rating : T **

**Enjoy o/**

* * *

Chapitre troisième,

**_We don't need no education!_**

-Pink Floyd, _Another break in the wall_

Zelos avait rendez-vous avec le principal du lycée pour ses absences à répétitions. Ayant l'habitude de séjourner dans le bureau de ce dernier, il ne se précipitait pas, prit son temps, et fit même tout son possible pour y être juste pile à l'heure. Pas trop en avance, pour montrer son indifférence à cette convocation, pas trop en retard, pour ne pas devoir venir une après midi de plus dans le lycée. Et c'était comme ça depuis cinq ans que Zélos allait en cours.

La co-directrice accueilli dans le bureau du principal, qui lui était absent, et le fit s'installer sur le fauteuil d'en face. Elle prit la parole.

"Eh bien monsieur, que se passe t'il encore?

-Aucune idée, c'est vous qui m'avait invité, beauté, fit il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Cessez, ou je vous colle une après-midi. Pourquoi êtes vous convoqué? Vous devriez le savoir.

-Vous me convoquer pour rattraper le temps où je ne suis pas là."

Pronyma soupira, exaspérée. Elle se racla la gorge, sortit un dossier du tiroir supérieur de son bureau, et reprit la parole.

"Que comptez vous tirer de votre enseignement monsieur Wilder?

-De me tirer justement.

-Pour ce fait, il va falloir bosser. Je vous propose donc de vous inscrire en internat."

A la vue du dossier, Zelos devint vert, puis jaune, puis orange, puis rouge, enfin arc-en-ciel quoi. Il en devint malade.

* * *

Les cours de maths ont toujours étaient une horreur pour Lloyd, et il le faisait savoir à ses professeurs. Aujourd'hui, Il n'avait pas réussit à supporter le trop pleins de nombre, de calcul et de formules, Lloyd c'était endormi. Cela lui arrivait souvent depuis que Colette et Lloyd avait été séparés, à cause de leurs bavardages incessants. Magnius, leurs prof de maths, avait mis Colette au premier rang, ce qui ne la dérangait pas, puisqu'elle était même plutôt douée en maths. Mais depuis que Lloyd n'avait plus son réveil humain, il ne se privait pas de s'étaler sur la table, baver et parfois même ronfler.

Magnius se permit de le sortir de son sommeil, et lui demanda une question en rapport avec le cours de géométrie que la classe pratiquait pendant que Lloyd roupillait.

« Comment trouves tu une surface, Lloyd ? »

L'intéressait bondit au plafond en entendant son nom, et tenta une réponse :

« Eh bien, euh…il faut multiplier le milieu par…mm, son centre… et…-

-Lloyd, décidément, ton ignorance est encyclopédique… » Pouffa Magnius avec ma foi, beaucoup de sympathie pour Lloyd, malgré tout.

Les joues de Lloyd s'empourprèrent, et Magnius lui fit signe de se rendormir, ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire.

* * *

L'heure du repas était le seul moment où le groupe d'amis pouvait se retrouver au complet. Il prenait une table entière à eux tout seuls, et parler de tout et de rien. Lors des bons jours, cela pouvait tourner à une bataille de pain, et lors des mauvais, une troisième guerre mondiale pouvait se déclencher dans le self du lycée de Meltokio. Ce jour-ci, les choses se dérouler plutôt bien, chacun prenant des nouvelle de l'autres.

"Hé Génis, est-ce que tu comptes devenir le président du conseil d'administration, du coup? Questionna Lloyd.

-Oui. Je compte sur vous pour voter pour moi les amis!

-Trop tard, j'ai promis mon vote à la belle Trixie, et une promesse et une promesse! Lança Zélos, enchanté

-Tu trahirais ton propre ami? Défia Sheena, convaincue que ça le ferait changer d'avis.

-Bon appétit. Glissa doucement Préséa, la seule qui mangeait actuellement.

-Et si je me présentais? Proposa Colette

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Je serais obligé de voter pour toi, amitié oblige! dit Génis en foudroyant Zélos du regard

-Quand est-ce qu'on s'est tous retrouvés d'accord sur un truc déjà? demanda Lloyd ironiquement

-Mis à part le cas qu'est Zélos, commença Génis, vous voterais pour moi, hein? Et puis Colette abandonne ton idée de te présenter, personne ne votera pour une blondasse."

Et c'est ainsi qu'une dispute de groupe se déclencha par effet engrenage : Lloyd défendit Colette, Génis remit en cause leurs amitiés, Sheena cria pour qu'ils se calment, Colette pleura et Zelos la consola. Seule Préséa mangeait paisiblement, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ah les joies de l'amitié en groupe!

* * *

Le week-end prochaine approchait à grand pas, et Lloyd mourrait d'envie de revoir Colette durant ces deux jours de libre, mais ne savait pas comment lui proposait un rendez vous. Il demanda conseil à son ami, bourreau des cœurs, quelques conseils pour plaire à Colette durant un rendez-vous galant au cinéma. Ils se retrouvèrent donc entre deux cours, durant une pause.

« Déjà, commença Zélos, quel film allait vous voir?

-On a le choix entre Batman, ou Wolvorine... »

Le rouquin soupira, exaspérer par l'innocence de son ami.

« Pas super pour un rendez-vous amoureux...bon, c'est pas grave. T'as pensé à acheter des fleurs?

-Des fleurs? Mais pour quoi faire?!

-Bah pour Colette, crétin!

-Quelle fille voudrait des fleurs!? Une chèvre? »

_Facepalm_ de la part de Zélos sur ce coup-ci. Il soupira un grand coup, et continua:

« Bon tant pis pour les fleurs. Après le cinéma, vous vous retrouvez où?

-Nul part, on rentre chez nous. »

Cette fois, Zélos se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« Désolé vieux, je peux plus rien pour toi, il est fichu ton rendez-vous, commença t'il en détournant les talons, avant d'ajouter : tu m'enverras un sms, histoire de savoir comment ça a fini! »

Sur ces mots, il rigola de plus belle et laissa Lloyd seul face à ses appréhensions, ses peurs et ses doutes.

Le lendemain soir, un jour après le cinéma, Zélos reçut un message de la part de Lloyd, et ouvrit. Il lit.

« Salut mec, ça va? On est ensemble, Colette et moi. »

Zélos ne pu se résoudre qu'à la déduction suivante : Lloyd était un meilleur séducteur que lui.

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous plaise! :)**

**Je vous demande pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis carrément naze en orthographe, et j'écris sur mon smartphone ! **

_Prochainement : Sentimentalement, part.1_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vous tous! Je poste un chapitre un peu plus long puisque je ne posterais pas pendant les vacances, je vais être très occupé, et ce sera un peu serré pour écrire, je suis vraiment désolée! J'espère que celui ci vous plaira, que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes et que vous aurez de beaux cadeaux, pour ceux qui fête Noël!  
**

**Chapitre : Quatre**

**Disclaimers : Namco**

Rating : T

**Enjoy! o/**

* * *

Chapitre quatrième,

Sentimentalement part.1

**«Ah ! L'amour, l'amour, l'amour…Quand ça vous prend, faudrait partir en courant»**

-Pierre Perret.

Il devait être aux alentours d'une heure et demie du matin quand Sheena fut réveillée par un bruit extérieur Quelqu'un frappait a la fenêtre elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

« Zelos? Chuchota t'elle, surprise. C'est la troisième fois de la semaine! »

Car effectivement, depuis que Zelos avait intégré l'internat, et qu'il avait compris que la chambre de l'étage en dessous de la sienne était celle de Sheena, il ne se privait pas de descendre a l'aide des corniches du bâtiments pour rejoindre la chambre de ses amies.

« Désolée Sheena, c'est que j'ai pas l'habitude de dormir la nuit, puis il m'ont foutu dans une chambre seul, comment veux tu que j'occupe mes nuits?

-Zelos, tu ne pourras pas descendre toutes les nuits. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feront si ils te choppent!

-Mais, commença t-il avant que Sheena ne lui coupe la parole.

-La ferme, tu vas réveiller Presea! »

En réalité, celle ci ne dormait pas, son sommeil était léger, et rien que le fait d'entendre son amie se lever l'avait réveillée. Elle écoutait silencieusement.

« Monte avec moi a l'étage, alors! Poursuit Zelos. »

Elle soupira et contempla longuement le rouquin qui affichait un regard plaintif.

« C'est d'accord. » Conclut-elle.

Elle s'empressa d'écrire un mot afin de prévenir Presea, et le déposa sur son lit. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et suivit l'Élu à l'étage du dessus. Elle s'installa sur le lit inoccupé, et les deux amis blablatèrent toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, tout deux se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie afin de récupérer leur nuit blanche.

* * *

Kratos ne voulait jamais rentrer chez lui le soir, les tensions avec sa femme, Anna se faisait de plus en plus violente et pénible à supporter pour ce professeur de philosophie assez blasé de la vie. Alors il occupé ses soirées en allant au bar avec Yuan, son meilleur ami, qui lui aussi avait des problèmes amoureux avec une collègue de boulot, et ancienne amie, Martel. Alors, tous deux buvaient, et se raconter leurs problèmes. Enfin, ils buvaient surtout. Un soir, après être rentrer du bar, Kratos rentra chez lui, et surprit Anna avec un autre homme, dans son salon. Il devint rouge de rage, pris le jeune homme par le col et le flanqua dehors.

"Qui c'est ce con?!

-Un collègue de boulot, je l'ai invité à prendre un verre, on travail sur une nouvelle oeuvre!

-Tu l'invites à boire en plus?

-Oh j't'en prie, quand tu rentres à deux heures du matin du bar à quatre pattes je te dis rien!"

Kratos râla, tourna en rond, et finit par s'en prendre aux œuvres d'Art sur lesquels Anna travaillait en ce moment

"Oh puis fout moi ton merdier dehors ça m'emmerde ! Râla Kratos en lançant les affaires d'Anna.

-Figure toi que si je devais foutre tout les emmerdeurs dehors, c'est la moitié de l'année que tu passerais en plein air!" Répliqua Anna en claquant la porte.

Le temps que Kratos se calme, Anna était revenu des valises à la main, et se préparer à partir de la maison. Kratos ne pu rien dire, un peu trop ivre pour répliquer. Il regarda sa femme partir à travers la fenêtre, sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas encore qu'elle partait pour un long moment, c'est le lendemain seulement qu'il le su, grâce à un texto envoyé par Anna.

"Je pars en voyage d'affaire à Asgard, on a un projet de restauration. Fais attention à Lloyd, et tâche d'être calmé lorsque je serais de retour, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avec tes gamineries, Kratos."

Il pleura, et regretta fortement ses excès, et supplia intérieurement le retour de sa femme. Il envoya "Je t'aime" en réponse au texto d'Anna, mais ne reçut rien en retour. Il se prépara moralement à comment il allait annoncer ça à Lloyd, qui dormait chez Colette ce jour là.

* * *

Lloyd avait pris beaucoup d'assurance en quelques jours, depuis qu'il était en couple avec Colette. Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé avouer ses sentiments, et doutait fortement de la réciprocité de sentiments de Colette. Il en avait longuement parlé avec Genis, il suppliait son meilleur ami de lui trouver une solution, si il avait lu un bouquin sur ce genre de situation. Parce qu'après tout, Genis c'était lui l'intello. Il savait toujours tout sur tout, alors Lloyd comptait sur lui pour l'aider en amour. Malheureusement, Genis s'y connaissait mieux en maths qu'au problème de coeur, et n'avait donc, par conséquence, pas pu l'aider. C'était plutôt Zélos qui l'aidait pour ce genre de choses, mais il faut dire que les méthodes de séduction de Zélos étaient d'un niveau élevé à celui de Lloyd. Jamais Lloyd n'osera aller de lui même vers une femme, lui faire des compliments et l'avoir dans la minute qui suit dans son lit. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Lloyd est une personne entière, qui n'arrive pas à mentir, et qu'il le veuille ou non, il sera toujours vrai et sincère avec les gens qui l'entourent.

Ce jour ci, il avait gentiment appelé son père à la fin des cours, et lui avait demandé si il pouvait dormir chez une amie. Kratos n'avait sûrement pas percuté le féminin que Lloyd avait employé dans sa phrase, ou alors le fait que son fils se rende chez une fille ne l'avait pas particulièrement bouleversé, il avait dit oui. Colette appréciait vraiment la présence de Lloyd, et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, leurs relation n'avait pas vraiment changé...Ils étaient un "couple-ami", on pourrait dire ça comme ça. De plus, les deux tourtereaux ne s'affichaient jamais en publique, de peur que leur couple devienne une attraction pour tous les commérages du lycée. Et même lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux, seuls chez elle, le couple n'était pas des plus glamours...  
Ce soir là, il regardait un film. Un film romantique, comme lui avait proscrit auparavant Zélos.

« T'as vu c'te gourdasse!" lança Lloyd en commentant l'héroïne du film."Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en bat de ça, p'tain, il y a des trucs plus important dans la vie! »

Colette acquiesçait les remarques de son petit copain, tout en râlant autant :

« Tu m'diras il est pas mieux lui!...Je rêve, il fait des p'tits cœurs sur son cahier en pensant à elle...Moins viril tu meurs!

-Tu m'feras remarquer que moi j't'en fais pas des cœurs. »

Là, Colette ne répondait plus. Elle aurait préféré le contraire, comme ce pauvre type pas viril du film qu'ils regardaient.

« J'suis viril ça veux dire? »

Et elle ria. Parfois elle se disait que son copain était un sale gamin, mais bon, ça faisait tout de même parti de lui. Et elle l'aimait comme ça.

* * *

Yuan avait connu Martel durant sa dernière année de lycée. Il n'était pas vraiment un cancre, mais ne bossais pas particulièrement non plus. Elle était une petite élève de première année, timide comme pas possible, et était tombée sous le charme de Kratos, le meilleur ami de Yuan. Ils étaient vus comme les deux gros bad-boys du lycée, les filles à leurs pieds, soirées entre amis tout les week-ends, Seul Yuan avait remarqué Martel à cette époque, car contrairement à son meilleur ami, Yuan était très observateur, et il avait remarqué cette petite fille timide, qui regardait furtivement Kratos à chaque fois que celui-ci tournait la tête. Une fois, le demi-elfe est allé la voir seul, et lui a demandé si elle voulait sortir avec Kratos. Persuadée que c'était une demande que ce dernier lui transmettait à travers son meilleur ami, elle avoua ses sentiments au demi-elfe. Malheureusement, le lendemain Kratos était avec une fille, et Martel se sentit franchement roulée. Elle n'osa plus jamais regarder Yuan droit dans les yeux, bien que celui-ci n'était pas complètement responsable de la situation. Il se mit à l'aimer, et le jeu du "suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis" commença entre les deux demis-elfes. A la fin de l'année, Yuan demanda clairement à Martel de sortir avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une demande, mais plus un ordre, en fait. Martel promis de lui envoyer un texto le soir même pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir avant de donner une réponse. Mais Yuan n'eut jamais de réponse.

Il avait oublié toute cette histoire, avant que c'elle ci le contact, pour lui dire qu'elle allait enseigné dans le même établissement que lui. Là, il se souvint de tout, et ses vieux sentiments refirent surface.

C'est alors qu'une fois, alors que Martel se préparer à rentrer chez elle après une journée chargée, il la prise à part, dans une pièce vide du lycée. Il comptait avoir des explications sur la disparition soudaine de cette fille dans sa vie. Martel fronça les sourcils avant même qu'il commence à parler.

« Pourquoi toutes ses années de silence, Martel? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et n'eut aucune réaction particulière.

« Tu ne m'as jamais répondu, et j'ai attendu figure toi... »

Cette fois, Martel afficha un regard d'incompréhension.

« Mais enfin Martel, dis moi quelque chose!

-Mais bordel, je pige pas un branle de ce que tu racontes... »

Yuan fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait donc plus? Et si elle ne lui avait pas répondu à cause d'un vulgaire quiproquo? Et si c'était lui qui c'était trompé de personne? Et si elle lui avait envoyé cette réponse, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais reçu?

« Je crois que je t'aime encore Martel. »

La demie-elfe recula d'un bond, ses yeux sortirent littéralement de ses orbites. Elle réfléchit quelques instants et se mis à rire nerveusement.

« C'est donc ça! L'histoire du lycée? Oh Yuan, dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieux! » Elle rigola de plus belle. Lui, ne rigolait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. « Mais Yuan, c'est du passé tout ça, on était gamins! Puis je te rappel que c'est Kratos que j'aimais, pas toi. » Puisque ses remarques dites jovialement ne faisait pas rire du tout son collègue, elle s'arrêta de rire, et soupira un grand coup. « Tant fait pas vieux. Je dois te laisser, je suis un peu pressée. »

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte, le laissant seul face à lui même. C'était sûrement un des moments les plus humiliants de toute sa vie.

* * *

Le lendemain de sa petite scène avec Yuan, Martel était un peu bouleversée. Mais elle avait des problèmes qui lui importaient bien plus. En effet, elle venait de prendre connaissance des dernières notes de Zelos. Elle prenait toujours a cœur son cas, et faisait tout pour qu'il puisse s'intéresser aux cours. Elle allait parfois voir ses collègues dans la salle des profs, et leurs demandait comment était il en classe, si il s'intéressait au cours, et si il travaillait bien. Son prof de physique; Regal, lui avait dit qu'elle prenait ses élèves trop a cœur, et qu'il fallait qu'elle sache prendre un peu de distance avec eux. Mais Martel ne voulait rien entendre, et prit son rôle de professeur principale à cœur.

Cette fois ci, c'était Zelos qui vint à sa rencontre après le cours.

« Madame, j'ai une petite faveur à vous demander... Commença t'il, toujours avec un ton très jovial, qu'importe la personne avec qui il parlait. Je n'ai pas pu rattraper les cours, et je me demandais si...vous ne pourriez pas me les photocopier ou...enfin voila, me les passer quoi! »

Martel pouffa de rire. Eh bien alors, pensa t'elle, ou est passé l'assurance inébranlable du grand et beau Zelos Wilder?

« Vous remettez en cause votre intelligence à ce que je vois... Ricana Martel.

-Non, c'est plus comme...une confirmation de mes acquis. Ou un truc du genre.

-C'est d'accord, va. »

Ils s'échangèrent leurs adresses mails.  
Plus tard dans la journée, a l'heure du repas, Zelos ne mangeait pas au self pour une fois, et ayant un trou dans son emploi du temps, il partit glander dans un parc non loin du lycée. Il y allait occasionnellement, quand ça n'allait pas fort, ou qu'il voulait draguer. Aujourd'hui, c'était sans raison particulière. Il errait dans le parc sans but précis, quand il aperçu Martel sur un banc entrain de lire. Il sourit, et s'approcha.

« Décidément, vous êtes partout, vous. »

Martel sursauta, et mis sa main sur le sein gauche, comme pour soutenir son cœur.

« Ne faites plus jamais ça, idiot! J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque!

-Loin de moi l'idée de faire mourir une jolie femme!

-Vous êtes un vieux dragueur, Wilder. »

Elle avait dit ça avec sourire, bien que son expression faciale changea vite du sourire à la l'exaspération. Il prit place a coté d'elle, et s'inquiéta rapidement de ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui avoua ses problèmes personnels, et lui avoua son embarras avec Yuan. Il l'écoutait attentivement, et la soutenait. Devant retourner au travail, son professeur lui laissa son numéro de téléphone. Martel commençait à vraiment l'apprécier cet élève...

* * *

**Bonne vacances, et à très bientôt!**


End file.
